Spooky Switching
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot Another extended version of the body swap scene from the Scooby Doo movie. But this time with the same ending as in the movie and a twist in the middle. More hilarity as the gang continues to switch bodies. Please read and review.


Spooky Switching

 **Note: This is just another one of my alternate versions of the body swap scene from the Scooby Doo movie. It was my favorite scene in the movie and I feel it was way too short. This is one of my favorite of all body swaps, it's so great. Enjoy.**

Shaggy was looking for Scooby in the cave where he had just fallen into and looked to find a creepy glowing cauldron. There was a white light coming from inside it and he stared at it with his eyes wide open in fear and he hesitated before he ran toward it. He ran toward it quickly and looked around him to make sure no one was around to catch him. He came up to the cauldron to see that in the clear liquid were a bunch of glowing blueish white heads moving around in a current pushing them in a circular motion.

Shaggy stared at it with his mouth agape but then looked up and around as he heard Velma's voice say, "Shaggy. Shaggy."

He then looked down at the cauldron and his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be Velma's spiritual head float toward the surface of the water as she looked up at him and called, "Shaggy."

He smiled with a terrified as he waved his left hand and said, "Velma."

He stared down as he said, "I'll save you."

He hesitated as he put his hand out and then reached into the liquid and grabbed Velma's spirit head and pulled it out.

He held her in his right hand as she floated and looked at him with a grateful and relieved expression as she said, "Aw thanks Shaggy. Boy am I glad to see you."

She continued as she showed a worried expression as she feared for him and said, "Now let me go so I can return to my body, and then get out of here before they find you and steal your protoplasm too."

He nodded before he let her go and she flew away as she zig zagged through the tunnel and yelled, "I always knew you were a hero Shaggy."

The creature that possessed Velma's body was walking in a line with others into a hotel when Velma's protoplasm came flying toward her.

As Velma flew she screamed, "Jinkies!"

The creature in her body turned around and briefly screamed before Velma flew into her mouth and knocked her backwards. She laid down on her back on the ground and shook a bit as the top of her chest glowed green and the monster was expelled from her body. It landed on its feet and roared at her as she looked at it in fear but then the creature looked at its left hand as orange boils formed all over its body. It then looked at the sun and screamed in fear as it put its hands up before it exploded; Velma stared in awe as she put her glasses on with her mouth agape.

Meanwhile

Back in the tunnel Shaggy was looking in the cauldron of souls when Fred's protoplasm floated to the top and looked up at Shaggy and said, "Hey!"

Shaggy then reached in and pulled Fred out and said, "Hey buddy."

Fred looked at Shaggy as he floated in his hand with a scared expression and said, "Shaggy! Listen man, someone must have spiked my root beer last night. Talk me down man! Talk me down!"

Shaggy showed a slightly scared expression as he said, "Fred, you're a freaking protoplasmic head!"

Fred closed his eyes as cringed his face as he calmed down and then looked down while he said, "I know. But I'm still the best looking protoplasmic head here. I mean…"

Shaggy then hit him from under with his left fist like a volley ball and Fred screamed as he spiraled through the tunnel.

Fred was flying through the air in a hotel lobby as he looked around and said, "How do you drive this thing?!"

He looked around as he turned around in the air while behind him the monster in his body was talking with some others before they left while Fred said, "On your right! No left!"

He then saw his body walking into a bathroom and flew toward it as he exclaimed, "I'm coming good looking!"

He flew toward it but it shut the door and he bounced off it and bounced off the walls and two lamps as he flew away.

Meanwhile

Shaggy reached his hand into the cauldron and pulled out the soul of a man he did not know.

The man smiled gratefully as he said, "Thank you so much! You saved me! Thank you!"

Shaggy showed an awkward expression as he said, "Sorry, I'm uh… looking for my friends."

The man briefly said, "What?"

Shaggy quickly put him back and kept looking in the cauldron and then reached in and grabbed another one.

He then pulled out Daphne's spirit head and as she floated in his hand she stubbornly said, "Put me back, Shaggy. I'll figure a way out myself."

Shaggy showed an unconvinced expression as he said, "Like how?"

She briefly looked down in thought as she realized she was not being realistic and then looked back at him while she said, "I don't know. I'll… I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge."

He refused to put her back in as he said, "Sorry."

He hit her like a volley ball and she looped and tried to fly back to the cauldron but her face stretched out and was shot out through the tunnel. Shaggy then looked and saw the clue that Velma found last night; he ran around the cauldron and stood over it with his eyes wide open. He slowly reached for it but then two men in costumes came and grabbed him by the arms.

Shaggy showed fear as he panicked and said, "Waahh! Let me go! Let me go!"

He kept struggling to get free while they brought him to a thing for captives and turned him around and strapped his arms in, preventing him from escaping. He shook his arms to try and break free but he couldn't and he stopped and looked to see the masked wrestler who captured Daphne sitting in a control panel. He then moved a large robot arm toward him; it had a claw on the end like the one on the prize grabbing machine he used last night, but with a bright light in the middle.

As it came closer the light shined on Shaggy's face and he showed a terrified expression as he said, "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

The claw then moved toward Shaggy's chest and phased through it and moved around as it glowed while Shaggy said, "What's going on? What is that? What…"

He stopped as the claw began to pull and it made a loud noise as he stared forward with his eyes wide open and his voice echoed as he loudly yelled, "ZOINKS!"

The claw then came out of his chest and his head fell down, lifeless, as the claw pulled out his protoplasm. Shaggy was now a blueish white glowing spirit head bobbing up and down in the air as the claw held him; Shaggy was unaware what just happened but then he looked forward and saw his body.

He showed a terrified expression as he gasped and looked around and said, "Like what's going on?! What am I doing over there?! Why do I feel so lightheaded?!"

He then turned and looked around behind him and saw the claw holding him and jerked himself forward to try and escape while he said, "Hey, like what are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go!"

He jerked himself towards his body a few times but he could not escape as the claw kept pulling him and lowered him over the cauldron he freed Velma, Fred, and Daphne from. The claw stopped as it held Shaggy's protoplasm over the cauldron and Shaggy looked down in fear as his jaw dropped. He saw that he was just inches above the water full of spirits and that he was about to be dropped in with them.

Shaggy looked down in fear and then looked up as he said, "Oh no! Please don't! Someone help! I don't…"

He suddenly stopped as the claw released him and he was pulled into the water and splashed in below the surface, drowning in the sea of souls as with fear his voice bubbled, "Zoinks!"

Meanwhile

Velma walked into the doorway into the Spooky Island hotel and stopped and turned around to see a protoplasm flying through the jungle. Velma walked forward and briefly turned back around as she kept walking and saw the monster in Daphne's body walking with several others.

Velma got its attention as she tried to speak its language and said, "Uh… yo yo… yoo yo."

It worked as the creature in Daphne's body started walking toward her and when it came next to her Velma rammed it with her right shoulder and it roared in distress as it struggled to maintain its footing as it was forced into a hotel room. The creature had its hands on its hips as it talked to Velma in its language while the protoplasm flew through the hallway and into the room and cut it off as it entered Daphne's mouth. Daphne then stumbled backwards and fell in a chair and shook around like she was in pain as the inner struggle to force the monster out began. Velma immediately closed the door and put her back against it as she watched in fear; Daphne shook some more and Velma quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room. A green light emitted from the top of Daphne's chest and then the monster jumped out and stood up facing away from her. It then turned around and roared at her and Daphne stared at it in shock and fear as her mouth was wide open and she showed terror in her eyes. The creature took a couple steps forward as he leaned toward her and roared; Daphne leaned with her back against the chair as she showed fear of what would happen next.

Velma held the string for the blinds and smiled as she said, "You could use a little sunlight."

She then pulled the string and opened the blinds, shining the sunlight on the creature just as it raised its hand to slash at Daphne. It stopped and looked at the window and gasped in fear before it stepped back and put its hands up for protection. It then looked at its hand and screamed as orange boils formed on its body; it blew on the ones on its hand to try and make them go away but it didn't work. Daphne slouched in the chair in fear as she covered her eyes while the creature shook its hand and screamed in pain. The creature then hopped on one foot as it lifted its right leg up to try and blow out the boils while Daphne took her hands off her face and sat up as she watched in fear.

The creature then looked into space as it said, "Uh oh."

It then exploded and Daphne slouched in fear again as she covered her face as the green dust from the creature fell to the ground.

Daphne showed fear as she looked at her hands, which were shaking, and then put them on the arms of the chair to get up while Velma spoke and pointed at the window while saying, "That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight."

Daphne did not pay attention as she stood up and took a few steps forward as she stared at her hands, shaking as she showed a terrified expression and turned them over while Velma walked behind.

While she did this Velma did not pay attention as she showed an intrigued but then curious expression as she said, "Like a human suit, SPF 1,000,000. But what are they doing here in the first place?"

Velma then looked at Daphne who continued to stare at her shaking hands with fear and then briefly tilted her head down.

Velma then showed concern as she said, "Daphne, you okay?"

Daphne stared at her hands for another second before she responded with a deep voice and said, "Yeah."

She then turned around and put her arms down as she looked at Velma with a terrified expression and spoke with Fred's voice coming out of her mouth saying, "But I'm not Daphne!"

Velma stared with a stunned expression as she said, "Fred?"

She showed some shock and disbelief as she stared at Fred in Daphne's body.

Meanwhile

The demon in Fred's body just walked out of the bathroom and Daphne's protoplasm was flying through the lobby heading for it.

She saw where she was going and cried, "Ewww!"

She then entered Fred's body through the mouth and then fell down onto the hard floor and let out a small cry of pain.

Meanwhile

Fred in Daphne's body showed a bit of fear as talked with Velma and said, "I couldn't get to my body. I didn't know where else to go, I panicked!"

Velma closed her eyes and turned her head away with a judging expression and Fred shook his head as he said, "It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirit."

He then stopped and curiously looked down at himself and noticed a few of Daphne's feminine features, then he slowly tilted his head back up in thought and a big smile appeared on his face as he said, "Hey…"

Velma looked at him curiously and he swayed his hips right, then left while he smiled and bobbed his head as he said, "I can look at myself naked."

Velma showed a slightly disgusted expression as she said, "Oh brother."

She walked past him and he looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression but then looked down as he pulled the front of Daphne's dress out and smiled as he saw her body, which was now his for the time being. He turned his head back up with a huge smile as he let go of the dress and followed Velma.

Later Daphne, in Fred's body, was walking through the jungle and moved to avoid a tree and she groaned and whined as she walked, holding her purse in Fred's right hand. She had recently changed into Fred's blue shirt and jeans and walked as she let out a huff of annoyance. Velma and Fred walked through the trees and Velma stared at Daphne while Fred looked down and curiously felt himself as his hands moved from his sides, to his stomach, and to his hips.

Daphne came toward them and showed an annoyed expression as she pointed her purse at Fred in her body and said, "Get your hands off me!"

Velma stared at her with a stunned expression as she said, "Daphne?"

They both looked at her as she pointed at Fred in her body and put her hands on her hips while Fred looked at her with his hands over her breasts and walked toward her as he put her arms down as she said, "He planned this somehow, didn't he?!"

Fred walked around behind her from her right side and smiled admiringly as he looked at her in his body and said, "Hey good looking."

He stopped and stood to her left as she looked at him with an aggravated expression as she said, "Fred, stop that and get out of my body!"

Fred raised his hands to calm her down and then smiled happily as he said, "Hey take it easy Daphne! I'll take care of it for ya. I didn't plan this but I don't mind taking it for a spin."

He then looked down at himself and showed an amused smile as he started rubbing her hips and thighs and she angrily said, "Stop that! Those are my hips!"

Velma had her eyes half closed with an annoyed expression as she watched them continue argue in each other's bodies.

Velma then showed a curious expression as she said, "Wait Daphne, where's Shaggy?"

Daphne looked at her as she showed an honest then assertive expression as she said, "I don't know. Last time I saw him he freed my spirit thingy. I told him I could get out myself but he wouldn't listen!"

Fred showed a skeptical expression as he said, "If you could have saved yourself after you got caught again, why didn't you?"

Daphne pointed at him angrily as she said, "Well if he had left me there at least I could have gotten out and returned to my body before you did!"

Velma showed an annoyed expression again as she interrupted and said, "Okay stop, I'll go look for Shaggy. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

They both watched her as she walked into the jungle and left them alone in each other's bodies. A few minutes later she was walking through the trees when she looked around and saw Shaggy walking in line with a bunch of other people.

She then hurried over to him as she said, "Shaggy! Shaggy!"

She came up behind him as he turned around and narrowed his eyes as a different voice came out of his mouth and said, "Doingnatoo mikona jermori."

Velma stared at him with her eyes wide open in terror as she realized what this meant; Shaggy had been captured and his protoplasm was taken and a demon had taken his body.

Velma did not change her expression as she hesitated and thought fast before saying, "Uh… Makodo… rinechen."

The creature in Shaggy's body then turned around and walked away with the other demons in people's bodies. She stared and watched him leave in terror for a moment before she turned and ran away as fast as she could. She ran to the place where the creatures brought them last night and made her way into the tunnel. She walked slowly as she tiptoed near the wall of the tunnel while looking around to make sure no one else was there. She knew this was risky and dangerous, and she did not want to go back in the cauldron; but Shaggy had just saved her and now she was his only hope. She couldn't risk being captured, especially because Fred and Daphne were not going to be any help since they were too busy bickering in each other's bodies. After a few minutes she came to the main chamber and could see the cauldron; she looked around to see no one else was there. She hesitated for a moment as she stared at the cauldron and then ran toward it as fast as she could and peered into it to see the whirlpool of souls.

She stared at it as she softly said, "Shaggy!"

She looked around in the cauldron until she saw Shaggy's protoplasm float near the surface and reached in and pulled him out.

She held him in front of her face as she said, "Shaggy."

Shaggy looked at her with a terrified expression as he floated and bobbed up and down in her hand as he panicked and said, "Velma! Like help me! Something's wrong. I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Velma showed a tense expression as she said, "Shaggy! Listen to me! They took your protoplasm. You don't have a body anymore."

Shaggy looked down and noticed she was literally correct and he realized he was now just a spirit and he looked back at her with the same expression as he bobbed up and down and said, "Like Zoinks! I'm dead! I'm a ghost! What am I gonna do?!"

Velma put her left hand out as she tried to calm him down as she said, "Shaggy, calm down! You're not dead. I've got you. I'm going to help you. I'm going to get you out of here and I'm going to return you to your body. Understand?"

Shaggy still showed a tense expression as he nodded and said, "Okay, but please hurry, I'm feeling lightheaded."

Velma rolled her eyes as it sounded like a bad joke coming from a talking spirit head.

Shaggy then turned and saw the clue he got caught trying to steal and said, "Wait, what's that?"

Velma turned her head and saw it and her eyes widened as she recognized it and hurried over to it, never letting go of Shaggy's protoplasmic head. As she hurried he blew in the wind behind her like a small balloon and slightly screamed until they came up to it.

Velma stopped and they both stared at it while she said, "The Damonritous."

Suddenly Shaggy screamed a bit as he suddenly moved and entered Velma's mouth, causing her to stumble backwards a bit with her eyes closed.

She then opened her eyes and looked around curiously and Shaggy's voice came out of her mouth saying, "Velma, where'd you go?"

Velma then stared forward as her voice came out of her mouth as she said, "I'm in here with you."

Shaggy was now in Velma's body with her and he didn't even know it yet.

Shaggy looked around and said, "Where, I don't see…"

He stopped as he looked down and saw himself and smiled awkwardly and then showed a slightly scared expression as he looked forward while he said, "Man, like why am I wearing a dress?"

Velma then took control of her body as she showed an annoyed expression as she said, "Great, a roommate."

Shaggy then took control of Velma's body and showed a confused expression as he said, "Like what's going on?"

Velma then took control as she indicatively said, "From what I've learned about the Damonritous, I conclude that we are going to have to share my body until we return your protoplasm to your body."

Shaggy took control of her body and showed a curious expression as he said, "So how do we find him… I mean me?"

Velma took control and looked down at the Damonritous and said, "I don't know but I suggest we get out here before they find us and put us both back in that cauldron."

She picked up the Damonritous and hurried out of the cave to escape the bad guys and to find Shaggy's body. After fifteen minutes of searching they came near the spot where Velma saw the demon in Shaggy's body earlier; Velma was currently in control of her body and Shaggy was along for the ride. They were in a hotel lobby similar to where Daphne entered Fred's body and Shaggy's body was at the end of a line going down the hall. Velma and Shaggy entered holding the Damonritous and they looked and saw Shaggy's body walking in the line.

Shaggy took control as his voice came out of Velma's mouth and he pointed at his body and exclaimed, "Zoinks! Like that's me over…"

Suddenly Velma's arm covered her mouth as Shaggy mumbled through it and Velma's voice came out of her mouth as she spoke urgently and said, "Quiet! We can't let them know we're onto them! We have to get him to come closer so you can return to your body. Let me do all the talking."

Velma was ready as she tried to walk but it was as if here feet were glued to the floor as she tried to lift them with no luck.

She realized why this was happening and showed an annoyed expression as she said, "And let me do the walking too."

Shaggy's voice came out of her mouth with an apologetic tone as he said, "Sorry."

She now had control of her legs and walked to a nearby desk and hid the Damonritous behind the table lamp on it.

She put it down and casually walked toward the demon in Shaggy's body as she improvised and said, "Lo yo… boo lo."

The creature turned around and walked toward her while the others proceeded out of the lobby. When the demon was two feet away from them Shaggy suddenly screamed as his protoplasm shot out of Velma's mouth and entered his own mouth, causing his body to stumble backwards to the ground. Velma watched as his body began to shake violently as if he was in pain; she looked around urgently and then quickly ran to a closed window near the entrance. The creature was then expelled from Shaggy's body in a green glow and it turned around and roared at him.

Shaggy stared at it with a terrified expression as he screamed, "Crud! This is a nightmare!"

Before the monster could do anything Velma immediately opened the blinds, shining sunlight on the creature. The creature began to notice the orange boils appearing on its body and it turned around to the window and screamed in fear before exploding.

Shaggy was dumbstruck as he asked, "What just happened?"

Velma walked up and reached her hand down to help him up as she said, "The reason the creatures are taking our bodies is so they can survive in sunlight."

Shaggy showed a mildly confused expression as he said, "Like vampires?"

Velma nodded as she said, "Yes."

Shaggy was concerned as he said, "But what do they want with everyone's souls down in that cauldron?"

Velma shook her head with a worried expression as she said, "I don't know."

Remembering she had left Fred and Daphne alone in each other's bodies she said, "But right now we have to get back to Fred and Daphne before they get caught. Or before they kill each other."

Shaggy followed with an oblique expression as he didn't know why she said that, but Velma knew he was in for a big surprise. He followed her before he stopped and realized he forgot the Damonritous and he hurried back and got it before coming back.

Meanwhile in the jungle Fred and Daphne were still stuck in each other's bodies and were still annoying each other. Fred liked having Daphne's body but Daphne did not like having his and she hated how he liked having hers so much. Fred looked down at himself as he moved his hands and felt Daphne's body; he moved his hands from her stomach to her hips. He moved his hands and felt her back and then he gently spanked her butt.

Daphne showed an angry expression as she pointed at him and said, "Fred, get your hands off my butt!"

Fred did as she said and smiled tauntingly as he said, "Easy Daphne, I'm just admiring my new features."

Daphne did not change her tone as she said, "I definitely hope Velma finds a way to switch us back because I am not letting you keep my body!"

Fred smiled mockingly as he said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you."

She stared at him with an annoyed expression and he stopped and showed a curious expression as something occurred to him. He then looked at his sides and noticed Daphne's hair and grabbed some of it in both hands as he held it in front of his face.

Daphne pointed her left finger at him as she angrily said, "Fred, let go of my hair!"

Fred let go and raised his hands to calm her down as he said, "Whoa take it easy handsome. I was just checking out _my_ new hair."

Daphne was even more annoyed as she complained, "It's bad enough I'm stuck as you, now you're in my body!"

Fred then showed an insulted expression as he said, "Hey! What's wrong with being me?!"

She showed a shrewd expression as she said, "I smell bad, I have more hair, and you're hair feels like a rock!"

Fred displayed a defensive expression as he said, "I condition it. Do you think I get it like that naturally?"

She narrowed her eyes with an annoyed expression as she swayed Fred's hips to the right and he stomped his foot and pointed at her angrily as he said, "Hey! Don't sway my hips like that! Guys don't…"

He stopped as he noticed something and showed a slightly confused expression as he swayed Daphne's hips side to side a few times.

He looked at her and said, "Why do I feel a breeze?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid and answered, "Because you're wearing my dress."

He looked down at himself and realized she was right and smiled admiringly as he said, "Oh yeah."

Daphne looked at him angrily as she stomped her foot and said, "Stop checking me out Fred!"

Fred paid no attention to her as he stared down at his new physique and looked back at her with a big smile as he said, "Hey…"

She showed a shrewd expression as she did not like the look on her own face and Fred smiled excitedly as he said, "I'd look good in a bikini."

Daphne's jaw dropped and she furiously said, "You are so obnoxious! If you weren't me I'd open a can of Chinese butt whooping on you!"

Velma suddenly joined them, having heard what they were just saying, she sarcastically said, "I see you two are enjoying yourselves."

Daphne looked at Fred with an annoyed expression as she said, "If we don't find a way to switch back I'm going to kill him, even if he is me!"

Fred showed an amused smile as he walked toward her and around her from behind and toward her right while saying, "Hey chill out gorgeous."

While they were talking Shaggy finally caught up to them as he ran through the trees and spotted them.

Daphne looked at Fred angrily as she said, "Fred, you egocentric…"

Shaggy interrupted as he pointed at them with a nervous expression as he said, "Please tell me you guys are you."

Daphne turned from Shaggy back to Fred and angrily stomped her foot as she said, "Fred keeps touching me!"

Shaggy walked toward them as Velma sarcastically said, "Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures doesn't it."

Fred had Daphne's arms folded over her chest while Daphne had her hands on Fred's hips as Shaggy walked to a pile of rocks in the center of the area.

He placed the Damonritous on top of the rocks and said, "We stole this. I hope it helps."

Seeing it gave Velma an idea as she stared at it intently and said, "Wait a minute…"

Before she could say anything her protoplasm suddenly flew out of her mouth and so did everyone else's. Their bodies stood lifeless as their protoplasms floated in the air before flying into different bodies.

Daphne was now back in her body and she smiled and put her hands on her hips as she said, "Hey I'm me again."

Velma was now in Fred's body with her hands on her hips as she sarcastically said, "Yippee for you."

Shaggy was now in Velma's body again, but this time alone, and he smiled as he looked down at himself and back at the others while saying, "Man, like why am I wearing a dress again?"

He then leaned over while Fred, in Shaggy's body, put his right hand out and said, "Everyone remain calm!"

He pointed his finger at Shaggy, thinking he was Velma, and said, "Velma what the heck's going on?!"

Velma looked at him and spoke indicatively as she put her finger up and said, "If my calculations are correct,"

As she continued Fred looked back at Shaggy, who was goofing off swaying Velma's hips side to side while Velma said, "due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasm in the proximity of the Damonritous,"

Shaggy, not paying attention, leaned back over to look at Velma's skirt and legs saying, "Zoinks."

Velma then continued, "we're simply going to keep randomly changing bodies until…"

She was interrupted as their protoplasms flew back into the air and floated around as they screamed, three of them bumping into each other before entering different bodies.

Velma was now in Shaggy's body as she finished, "Until the protoplasm realigns with the appropriate bodies."

Daphne was now in Fred's body again and showed an annoyed expression as she stomped her foot and said, "I'm Fred again!"

Shaggy was now in Daphne's body as he felt sick and rubbed her stomach while saying, "Oh Daph what's wrong with you? Don't you ever eat?"

She looked at him with a shrewd expression as she said, "Yes, but unlike you I'm on a diet. I have to make sure I keep my looks and my girlish figure."

Fred was now in Velma's body as he took her glasses off and squinted her eyes as he said, "At least you don't have to wear these glasses. I'm blind as a bat!"

Their protoplasms then flew out of the bodies and they screamed as they swirled around in the air like a tornado and changed bodies again.

Shaggy was once again Velma's body and smiled comfortably as he said, "Ah, much better."

Daphne, who was now in Shaggy's body, showed a sick expression as she put both hands over his belly and said, "And you complain about my body?! I feel like I ate something out of a garbage disposal."

Fred was back in Daphne's body and smiled happily as he grabbed a small lock of her hair and looked down at her chest and said, "Well I'm not complaining."

Daphne showed an exasperated expression as she said, "Not again!"

Velma showed a blank expression as she spoke with an annoyed tone and said, "This could take a while."

Their protoplasms flew out again and all four bumped into each other in the air before flying into different bodies.

Shaggy was now in Fred's body and showed a surprised expression as he said, "Wow, I feel stronger."

Fred was in Shaggy's body as he smiled egotistically and said, "That's because you're me."

Daphne was now in Velma's body and showed a surprised expression as she looked down at herself and said, "Wow, Velma you could really use a makeover."

Velma was now in Daphne's body as she looked down and examined it with a somewhat fascinated expression as she stroked Daphne's hair and gently rubbed her chest, hips, butt, and thighs while saying, "Hmm… well this is… preferable."

All their protoplasms flew into the air while Daphne screamed "Yippee" as they all made loops through the air before entering bodies again.

They were all in their normal bodies while Fred excitedly said, "I'm me!"

He then noticed he was holding Daphne's purse while she said, "I'm back!"

Shaggy felt himself as he said, "Like me too!"

Velma confidently said, "Told you so."

They turned their heads to see an explosion in the distance and Shaggy grabbed the Damonritous and followed the others to investigate.

 **Author's note: I feel this was a great idea. I made the scene last longer and this seems almost exactly like what we might have seen if they made this scene longer. I feel the part where Shaggy was stuck in Velma's body with her was good and funny, and Fred and Daphne arguing was great.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
